platoonzfandomcom-20200216-history
Surplus Store
The Surplus Store is where you can buy all your weapons and equipment. The store will sell equippables in the level range of your lowest level soldier to your highest and can be upgraded with sales or bribes to increase maximum level of equippables sold is increased. It is worth bribing the shop to increase its level stock as bribing costs as only a third of the value of a purchased equipment goes towards the level up bar whilst with bribing it is 100% of money. In the next major update there is going to be several new tweaks to the store and the ourchase of equipment here is some of them *''Surplus Store Tweaks'' We are adjusting the store so the top row only shows Helmets/Weapons while the bottom row will show Gear/Special items. We will also try to make the items available as relevant to your soldiers as possible. *''Sarge’s Hot Items'' Sarge will periodically pop up with an extra awesome item for sale at a discounted price, specifically tailored to one of your soldiers. *''A full list of update features can be found via the link of the wikia homepage'' Sometimes your store may have Blue and Purple gears for sale which each give a an extra boost to attributes. Prefixes and suffixes: Health *Prefix: a little: Hearty (+25) *Suffix: a little: Of Life (+25) *Prefix: more than a little: Vigorous (+??) *Suffix: more than a little: Of Vitality (+??) *Prefix: a LOT: *Suffix: a LOT: Of The Whale (+100) Defense ''' *Prefix: a little: Stout (+5) *Suffix: a little: Of Defense (+5) *Prefix: more than a little: Sturdy (+10) *Suffix: more than a little: Of Toughness (+??) *Prefix: a LOT: Reinforced (+??) *Suffix: a LOT: Of Honor (+??) '''Attack *Prefix: a little: *Suffix: a little: Of Attack (+??) *Prefix: more than a little: Vicious (+??) *Suffix: more than a little: Of Pain (+??) *Prefix: a LOT: Deadly (+??) *Suffix: a LOT: Of Vengeance (+??) Accuracy *Prefix: a little: Accurate (+5) *Suffix: a little: *Prefix: more than a little: Exact (+10) *Suffix: more than a little: Of Sight (+10) *Prefix: a LOT: Methodical (+??) *Suffix: a LOT: Move Speed *Prefix: a little: Brisk (+5) *Suffix: a little: Of Acceleration (+5) *Prefix: more than a little: Speedy (+10) *Suffix: more than a little: *Prefix: a LOT: *Suffix: a LOT: Attack Speed *Prefix: a little: Rapid (+5) *Suffix: a little: *Prefix: more than a little: Blazing (+10) *Suffix: more than a little: Of Readiness (+10) *Prefix: a LOT: Ruthless (+15) *Suffix: a LOT: Of Lightning (+??) All Attributes: *Prefix: a little: Exquisite (+5 Health, +5 Defense, +? Attack, +5 Accuracy, +5 Move Speed, +5 Attack Speed) *Suffix: a little: Of Prestige (+5 Health, +5 Defense, +? Attack, +5 Accuracy, +5 Move Speed, +5 Attack Speed) *Prefix: more than a little: Perfect *Suffix: more than a little: Of Perfection (+?? Health, +10 Defense, +10 Attack, +10 Accuracy, +10 Move Speed, +10 Attack Speed) *Prefix: a LOT: Godly (+15 Health, +15 Defense, +15 Attack, +15 Accuracy, +15 Move Speed, +15 Attack Speed) *Suffix: a LOT: Of Awesomeness (+15 Health, +15 Defense, +15 Attack, +15 Accuracy, +15 Move Speed, +15 Attack Speed) Tips *Items can be sold by clicking the Inventory Box and then clicking the $ sign. Click the item you would like to sell and then press cancel to exit selling mode. *Leveling your Soldiers equally will keep the store equippables at the same level each time making it easier to pick the best equipment for your soldiers level. *At Soldier Lvl 25 all blue and purple items will cost Battle Bucks. *At Soldier Lvl 50 all items will cost Battle Bucks. (I'm guessing this was just a bug has been fixed by now, please remove this if this is no longer correct) Category:General Buildings